


Tarin Gets Hurt

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen, Medicinal Drug Use, Vomiting, Whump, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Kilara and Tarin are a young dragon-rider pair, still in training. They're not supposed to go out flying without supervision, but Kilara decides to take Tarin for a ride anyway. It goes badly.Written for the BadThingsHappenBingo prompt 'Accidentally Hurt by a Friend'.





	Tarin Gets Hurt

Kilara carefully crept out of her sleeping alcove, the child Tarin tucked under a black wing as she stepped gently so her claws would clack as silently as possible. She stepped to the ledge, and then leaped off, unfurling her wings as Tarin clung to her scales.  
At least, that was the plan. But part of her wing accidentally clipped him, and Tarin let out a scream as he was flung off her back. For a moment, it looked like he'd fall out into open space, plummeting to the courtyard, but then he hit the ledge with a crunch. By then, Kilara had turned, and she caught him in her mouth just as he was sliding off of the ledge.  
She landed back on the ledge and set him down, safely away from the edge. “Tarin! Tarin, are you OK?   
I'm so sorry! It was a dumb idea to sneak out for a fly! We should've gotten my saddle first! I'm so sorry!”  
He groaned and opened his eyes. “Ugh, my head hurts.” He tried to move and let out a yelp of pain, tears welling up as he clutched at his arm. Then the nausea hit and he turned his head and vomited.  
“Oh, no!” Kilara exclaimed. “Humans regurgitate only when they're sick! I've made you sick!” She shifted on the ledge and gave Tarin a gentle head bump, and Tarin yelped again. “I'd better get help. Stay here, OK?”

Tarin watched her fly away. He felt dizzy and his head felt fuzzy. Everything hurt, but the worst was his arm and his head. Why was he on this ledge? He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there.  
He saw black shapes in the distance—Kilara and one of the grown-up dragons. He blinked, and the next thing he knew, they were landing to either side of him, and the human nurse, Neela, was sliding off of her dragon Piko's back.  
“Oh, dear. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?” Neela asked.  
Tarin started to nod, but the movement hurt, so instead he spoke. “Yeah. My head and my arm.”  
“He regurgitated.” Kilara said. Piko said something, a low rumble—it took a few moments for Tarin to realize he must be translating for Kilara. Humans could only understand their bonded dragon and vice versa.  
“Did you lose consciousness?” Neela asked.  
Tarin wasn't sure, but after Piko translated, Kilara answered. “Yeah, he was out when I caught him and set him on the ledge, and then he woke up.”  
Piko responded, and Neela moved. “I'm going to get you in Piko's carrying harness, OK? I'm sorry, it's probably going to hurt a lot.”  
She was right. As she picked Tarin up, he screamed in agony, and whimpered with every step. Getting him in the carrying harness on Piko's belly elicited more screams. Neela strapped herself in beside him, whispering reassurances as the dragons took off, the movement bringing another yelp. Each wingbeat jolted his arm, making him whimper the whole way to the infirmary.

Removing Tarin from the harness was as miserable as putting him in it. Kilara could only watch helplessly as he screamed in pain, then settled down to little whimpers as Neela carried him to the bed. She laid him out, speaking reassurances to him, and gave him some leaves to chew on. “What is she feeding him?” Kilara asked.  
“Poppy leaves.” Piko said. “They'll dull his pain. Just like basilisk venom does for us.”  
Sure enough, within a few minutes, Tarin had grown calm and sleepy. Neela splinted his arm with barely any sign of discomfort, and then let him sleep.  
Piko chuffed, pleased. “He'll sleep for awhile. His head should be fine in a few weeks, but he'll need plenty of rest. The arm will be healing for a month or so.” Kilara sighed in relief. “So, what were you thinking, little one? You know you shouldn't fly Tarin without a saddle, not until he's a lot older and a lot better trained!”  
“I know! I'm sorry, I was stupid, and he almost died!” Kilara's voice hitched. “If I hadn't caught him...”


End file.
